Generally, when a participant initiates or joins a communications session, such as an audio and/or video conference, there is a lag between when a computer program managing the communications session powers on a video (and/or audio) recording device and receives the video (and/or audio) stream therefrom. Accordingly, initiating or joining a communications session is usually perceptibly non-instantaneous.
Furthermore, if a participant pauses a first communications session and then resumes it, there is generally a similar lag, resulting in a perceptible delay in the connection and participation. Switching from a first communications session to a second communications session may result in a similar lag. Extant systems usually rely on increasing processor and/or network speeds to reduce lag. However, even with increased processor speeds and/or network speeds, such lag may remain noticeable and the connection and participation is perceptibly non-instantaneous.